Earth's Mightiest Heroes
by Pratyush Pati
Summary: Join Earth's Mightiest Heroes in their battle to save the world
1. ASSMBLE 1

**Disclaimer I own nothing :**

 **S.W.O.R.D H.Q. (The Peak) "**

So Carol you changed your title and suit ..Huh.." asked Jessica Drew a.k.a Spider-Woman

" Yeah..Its to honour Mar-vell's legacy and it's sounds much cooler than Ms.Marvel. Isnt it?" asked Carol Denvers a.k.a Captain Marvel " Of course it is .. " said Jessica

Jessica liked her friend's older title more but this one also works..

" So why are you here at this time? Fury's work?" enquired Carol

" Yes!! Director Fury want us at Hellicarrier ASAP .Besides its never a bad time to catch up with your BFF" Jessica replied with a smile

" Cool than ! We must hurry up" said Carol

Jessica nodded in agreement

 **S.T.A.R.K TOWER ,NYC**

" Sir..! Miss.Potts wants to meet you now " said A.I. Butler J.A.R.V.I.S

"Tell her I am busy " Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man yelled..

" Sir..She is already here" said J.A.R.V.I.S

" Fantastic.. " Tony said sarcastically

"Tony !!Stop playing with your toys ..S.H.I.E.L.D agent Phil Coulson is waiting for you..You have appointment remember?" said Stark Industries C.E.O Pepper Potts

" Pepper ! Honey . Look I am busy now .

Wait he has a name? I thought they end with Agent." Said Tony giving a smirk

Pepper gave him 'The Look'

" Hello Mr.Stark and Miss.Potts . Nice to meet you again" Said Phil Coulson

" Same Mr.Coulson" said Pepper

" Wait !How you come here ?How you enter without any one know .J.A.R.V.I.S ?Why let him in ?" Tony then looked at Pepper "And call him agent .No Mr.Coulson or anything"

" Mr.Stark I came through .And I am here cause Director Fury wants to meet you urgently at Hellicarrier ." said Phil

" What Window? How is everyone able to breach my security protocol?J.A.R.V.I.S why didnt you informed me?" Said Tony Stark waving his hands annoyingly .

" Sir..Cause you didnt asked " said J.A.R.V.I.S

Tony rolled his eyes.Pepper and Coulson chuckle a bit.

" You need a reprogramming.And Coulson tell your Director that I am busy .Later" said an annoyed Tony

" I am afraid Mr.Stark this cant happen.You have to come with me .This is about Iron Man" said Coulson

" Wait ..Iron Man?" enquired Tony

 **Secret Government Facility**

" Miss .Romanova !YOU CANT DO THIS!! HULK IS A DANGER TO SOCIETY .YOU CANT FREE HIM!!! " Screamed an angry General Thunderboult Ross

" Hulk has saved people from Abomination which was your fault " said Natasha Romanova a.k.a Black Widow calmly

Ross was speechless..

" Its final.Banner will stay under S.H.I.E.L.D protection .Besides dont think your daughter will be happy to see how you keeping his Boyfriend here" said Natasha

" You will pay for this every of you will.Ross isnt some one to take lightly " Said Ross in a threatning tone .

"We will see about that " replied Natasha blutly .

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Danger Room.Hellicarrier**

Flying Drones firing lasers .Suddenly number of arrowes hit them and they blasted .A muscular figure moving with great agility wearing a black kevlar suit with a purple arrow up front.He is carring number of different types of arrowes and a bow .

Few other were blasted by a woman with a splendid figure.She is a peak human.With great agility she is moving and hitting the drones with his adamatium coated staf

The thrid person using is super strength and his vibranium shield to take down remainging drones .He was wearing an armour inspired by American flag with a star on his cheast and a A on his helmat .

"Thats enough for today team " said Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America

" Roger Cap!! " said Bobbi Morse a.k.a Mockingbird

Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye nodded in agreement .

"Cap..Do you know what Fury going to say in the meeting?" asked Clint

" I have no idea soldier.Guess we have to wait and see " said Steve

" Maybe he wants to expelle you for all your nonsense. " Bobbi teases Clint

" Hahaha ...very funny babe .May be your future husband need you teach a lesson " Clint said sarcastically

Bobbi giggles .

"Enough!! We are getting late for meeting" said Captain America .

 **S.H.I.E.L.D H.Q**

" So Miss Foster !Are you sure Loki is trying to attack earth." enquired S.H.I.E.L.D Director Nic Fury

"We are certain Director .Thor and I have cross checked the energy signature.Attack is close "said Jane Foster

"My Brother is on a journey to conquere whole nine relms.There is no other starting point than Midgard." said Thor ,The Norse God of Thunder.

"Very well than!!" Fury signaled Maria Hill " Bring in the twins "

 **Empire State University ,NYC**

" That's all for today class .Dismiss" said Dr.Hank Pym to his class .

Students starting to leave .Hank started to pack his stuffs .Suddenly a fimilar voice heard.

"So Dr.Pym arent giving extra lesson today "said Janet van Dyn in a teasing voice.

"Jan dear!!Just getting ready to meet Fury "said Hank.

"Wonder whats so important he has now ?"said a bit worried Hank

"Dont worry sweaty.We can solve anything .We are Antman and Wasp."Janet said reassuring

"Yeah.Now time to move "said Hank.

 **MANHATTEN ,NYC**

Lazily sitting and switching channels ,a 22 yr old Peter Parker a.k.a The Amazing

Spider-Man

Suddenly the door opens and enter a gorgeous redhead Mary Jane Watson

"Look who's back"Petet remarked

See the foul mood of MJ ,he quickly recovers

"Bad Date?"

"We are over now "Said MJ in a exausted manner .

"2nd BF in a month right ? You will break Tony Stark record soon " Peter replied with a smirk.

"God!!I am going to live my life alone "said an exhausted MJ.

"Hey!!I was joking .You will get someone surely.I mean..you are smart ,beautifull ..some time funny"assured Peter

" I guess !!Hey!!Why dont you and I hang out someday" said MJ

"Who ..me?I dont know ..." He is interrupted by her

"Cmon Tiger !!Its almost 2 yrs now .Gwen would never wanted to see like this.She would have wanted to see you happy .Cmon for Her" said MJ in hope to make him agree.MJ has started developing feelings for him even before Gwen died..After that this only increases.

"I know .."he choaked a bit "I... Fine I will go " said Peter

"Good !!Sunday at Mink's" said MJ trying hide her excitement.She was a good actor.

Peter gave a sign.

"Arent you meeting Fury today ? " asked MJ

"Who?That Space Pirate?" Oh !Shit!!I have to go.Dont want another

Spy on my back!! I have to leave!! BYE!!said Peter

"Take care!!"said MJ

With that Peter changed to his Spider-Man costume and left through the window


	2. ASSEMBLE 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing** **S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier** "Wanda !My sister .Do you think joining S.H.I.E.L.D is the best option ?" asked Pietro Maximoff a.k.a Quicksilver .

"Do we have another option to redeem ourselves?No punish our father for all his wrong doings? We cant go to Xavier .XMen wont trust us" said Wanda Maximoff a.k.a Scarlet Witch

Peitro nodded in agreement but still not fully sure of it.

Suddenly a Female figure arrives .She is in her early 20s.

"Maximoff Twins?" Wanda and Pietro nodded in agreement

"My name is Daisy Johnson a.k.a Quake.Director Fury wants to meet you both .Follow me"

"Fine ..We will" said Wanda

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier**

" Director Fury,Sir!!" adresses Captain America

Mockingbird and Hawkeye does the same

"Captain! Clint,Bobbi I want to meet you Dr.Jane Foster and Thor Odinson" said Fury

"OMG!!!THOR!!!" Screams Bobbi but then looked at Fury "Sorry Sir".Only thing came up.

"Its a pleasure to meet both of you" said Captain America

"Greetings warriors of Midgard !! It will be my pleasure to work with you to suppress the danger surrounding all the nine realms" said Thor

Suddenly faces of Steve,Clint and Bobbi looked worried and confused."I am sorry..What?"asked Clint

Suddenly a door opens and Diasy enters

with Wanda and Pietro .She solutes Steve and Fury"Director !!Captain!!"

"What the matter with all worried faces"said Wanda with a bit of sarcasm.

"We are in a state of war" said Jane Foster

Daisy,Pietro and Wanda looked confused.

"All will be clear once every one arrived"said Fury

 **SCREZZZZZ!!!!!**

A loud sound heard.It turns out a space jet landed on the hellipad .

Two ladies appeared to come out of it.

"Director Fury!!Captain!!" both salutes at same time .

"Carol!!Jess!! Its been long" Bobbi quickly run to hug her friends.

"Same here Bobbi.So how is the love life "said Jessica.All three of them giggles.

'cough'Clint interepted them while blushing a bit.

Carol and Jessica look around and see "THOR!!!THE TWINS!!"

"Lady Denvers !Yey! Lady Drew!Yey"said Thor

"Nice to meed you again soldiers"said Captain

"Pleasure is ours Cap"said Carol

"So what so.."before Carol could finish another Jet landed .This time a man and a woman come down from it .

"Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne!! Thanks for coming "said Fury

"Always a pleasure Director"said Janet

All were talking to each other when Natasha entered with Bruce.

"Director Fury !!He has arrived"said Natasha

"Dr.Banner its an honour to meet you ."said Hank

"Same here Dr.Pym"said Bruce

"I would like to meet you to my wife Janet."

"Hey!!Pleasure to see you in fleash Dr.Banner"

Bruce shake hands

"Dr.Banner!!heard a lot about you and green guy!"said Steve

"Captain!!Wow!!You are an inspiration !!"said Bruce excitedly

"Honoured"said Steve

Then a guy in armour arrived .He flew up there.

"Ok !Fury talk now!!I was busy"said Tony He looked around "Cap!!Hank and Janet?Bruce?The Mutant Twins?Whats going on ??Some buffay happening here?You know S.T.A.R.K Tower would have been better place for it."said a confused Tony.

"All will cleared after last one arrives"

siad Fury

"WHO??!!"asked everyone else

Suddenly they heard a voice ."Jeezz!!!Fury!!! You should put a 'ENTER HERE' sign outside.You know how hard it is to find door in a invisible jet and how much web fluid it takes?They are expensive man!!"

"SPIDER-MAN !!!" everyone said in same breath .

"One and only " he looked around "Woaw!! Is there a party today .Spidey then notices Captain America

"OMG!!!!!!!! CAPTAIN AMERICA!!!"he goes towards him and start to shake his hands vigorously ."Big fan sir.I have all your mercendices.Toys,Pajamas,Underwear..I said too much ,didnt I?" everyone giggles except Cap.He looked rather confused

"Its an honour to meet you Spider-Man.Everyone has heard great stories about you"said Steve

"You are making me blush Cap"said Peter

Jessica elbowed Carol and wishper "Look at those muscles !!damn!!"

"Shut up!!"said Carol

"ENOUGH!!"Fury yelled "Every one !!Meet Dr.Jane Foster and Thor Odinson"

"Wait!Thor?You mean God of Thunder Thor?" said Spider-Man

"Yes Man of Spider"said Thor

"Its Spider-Man Thor" said Peter

Thor ignored him ."Friends my brother Loki has declared war on midgard.We must unite to stop him"

"Why we care what happens to midgard?"said Clint .Everyone looks at him."What?"

"Midgard means Earth "said Jane

"Oh!! Then lets stop Loki"

"Not that easy Barton.Loki has an unlimited power source known as tesseract and a alien race to help know as the Chituari"said Fury

"Sir we see some unknown energy signature"


End file.
